If You Wannabe My Lover
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Spock is falling hard for Jim, and Jim is equally smitten with him. There's only one problem: Spock hates Jim's best friend. When Spock must play nice with McCoy, the question isn't will he win Jim over, but will he win McCoy over? Spirk Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Spock is falling hard for Jim, and Jim is equally smitten with him. There's only one problem: Spock hates Jim's best friend. Spock must learn to behave himself. He just might get a new friend in the end.  
><strong>

**Rated: T...possibly...For language :P**

**Got this idea after watching "Wannabe" [Star Trek 2009] by Youtuber ChildeAtHeart17. Go check it out, it's adorable! P.S. obviously non-canon. Don't like? Then what the hell are you still doing here? Good-bye :)**

Spock was fully aware that he was staring again. He tried numerous times to tear his eyes away from the young man standing behind Sulu, but his eyes always strayed back to him. He found that Captain James T. Kirk had a very visually pleasing body structure, with strong, muscular shoulders that tightened whenever he folded his arms across his chest. Which happened to be most of the day.

Spock forced himself to turn his body away from his attractive captain. It was hard; his body always seemed to angle itself toward Jim without his permission. He would be deeply disturbed by these sudden, powerful emotions if he hadn't already experienced them with Lieutenant Uhura so many months earlier. But that was in the past, and this - this overwhelming urge to be engulfed by those strong arms - was now.

He pressed his head in his hand and willed himself to concentrate. This work would not get done on it's own. He promised himself that after all the paperwork was done and he had calculated all that needed to be calculated, he would go to his room, assume meditation position, and instead daydream about Jim.

That was usually how his day ended, after all.

"Spock, you alright?" Spock felt Jim's hand on his shoulder and jumped from the much-desired but not recommended touch.

"Y-yes Captain, I was simply attempting to remember the last transmission we received from the Klingons."

"Oh...Alright then, carry on." He didn't buy it. And why would he? Jim was many things, but he wasn't stupid.

"You know...You _could _just ask Lieutenant Uhura to pull up the transmission." The meaning behind Jim's tiny quirk of the lips was as apparent as if he had said the words out loud: _Bullshit_.

"Yes, yes. How foolish of me." Spock turned back to his station and waited until the Captain had walked over to Chekov before he looked across the room to Uhura. She was _trying _to look sympathetic, but the amusement in her eyes was too obvious. He shouldn't have told her about his burning passion for his Captain.

When the shift finally came to an end, Spock waited patiently at his station as everyone left for dinner. Everyone except Jim.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Spock?" Jim had his back to Spock, bending over to pick up a piece of garbage and throwing it into the tiny trash bin in the corner.

"You know precisely what I wish to convey, Jim."

"That I do." He turned slowly, his usually laughing eyes saddened from the memories of their last conversation. "I gave you my answer," he said gently.

"I do not _agree _with your answer." Jim looked taken aback by Spock's unintentional force.

"Look, Spock, this isn't any easier for me. I _want_ us to be together, but-"

"But? I confess I do not know much about human thoughts and behaviors, but I am most certain that, when such emotions involve love, _but _is a word that should not be used lightly."

"And I can promise you that I _don't_ use it lightly. I do love you. I just...can't do it." Jim sank into his chair, one hand resting on the arm and his head resting on said hand. Spock knelt down next to the chair, his hands grasping at the arm, face inches from Jim's.

"Why not? I believe I have the right to know why you insist on denying me."

"It's...Dammit, Spock! Do you have any _idea _how hard it is to love a man who hates my best friend? Whenever you two are around each other I have to hear super-genius-level-IQ insults thrown at him and curses thrown at you. It gets tiring. I don't want there to be any more fighting."

Spock thought this answer over for one-point-two seconds before he noticed something odd about it.

"You are offended that I do not find McCoy's company at all pleasing, and yet, you have not denied _him_ friendship for his indiscretions toward _me_."

"No, you're right, I haven't. I guess it's because I know he'll only change if he wants to. Nothing I say to him, or do, will make him shut up. I love the guy, but when he's made up his mind to hate someone it's pretty damn hard to change his mind. You, on the other hand..." Jim reached his other hand out and caressed Spock's cheek. Spock leaned into that hand, closing his eyes.

He looked so peaceful that way, so content. Jim really did love him. He didn't want them to continue to be miserable without each other.

"Tell you what? Be nice to him and we can be together." Spock's eyes popped open and he looked ready to protest, but Jim held up a finger to silence him. "I'm not asking you to be his best friend. I'm not asking you to sleep with him. Oh God, _definitely _not that! Just...Just try to hold the insults in?"

"And if he insults me? Do you suggest I stand helpless before his torments?" Jim rolled his eyes. Spock could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"I think you'll find that Bones isn't as rock solid as he pretends to be."

Jim released Spock's face from his hands and stood up at the sound of his stomach practically eating itself. Spock felt the skin on his cheek warm instantly to match the rest of his body, and the drastic change made him feel hopeless.

"Jim!" The younger man turned back to the object of his affection. "All I have to do is be nice to him?"

"Yup, that's about it."

"And then you will accept my request?" Jim broke out into a huge grin.

"Promise."

"I still do not see the point in this. It is most illogical."

"Well, you know what they say: _If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends_." Jim waved hopefully and made his way to dinner, leaving Spock wondering who _they _were and exactly what _get with _implied. He put on his game face and prepared to stop by MedBay. If all it took to win Jim over was playing nice with his best friend, Spock would do that.

Little did he know, McCoy wasn't planning on making it easy for him.

**This was not supposed to be a multichapter story, but I decided I couldn't do it justice with just one chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers will get their pick of a shirtless Spock or a shirtless Jim. Choose wisely, you only get one.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS = LOVE!  
><strong>


	2. Operation Fake Illness

**So I got AWESOME feedback for the first chapter, and this idea came to me last night. I thought I'd post it before it ran away from me, because, unfortunately, my idea cage isn't big enough to keep this one in check for long.**

**Enjoy the goodness, and please, if I make any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know. I deeply cherish your feedback.**

**::WARNING:: Rated T for Bones' foul language. You have been warned.  
><strong>

**A/N: This is obviously not true to canon, because if it was, I wouldn't have to write it because it'd already be in the movie. If you're canon-obsessed, leave now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation "Fake-illness"<strong>

Spock marched determinedly down the halls leading to Medbay. He'd made up his mind the second the words left Jim's mouth. It was now or never. He stood outside the doors and prepared himself for what was sure to be an embarrassing next hour, if he could pull this off. He held his chin down, put a limp in his step, and started breathing jaggedly. This was going to work.

"Spock, what the hell are _you _doing in here?" McCoy walked briskly to the Vulcan's side, PADD in one hand.

"Doctor, I fear I may be...somewhat, to use a terrain phrase, 'under the weather'." McCoy's thick eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Spock had never willingly come to him for medical attention, mainly because he never _needed _it. McCoy saw him once a year for his physical examination.

"Under the weather?" He jerked his head toward a bed. "Sit."

Spock wandered over to the bed slowly, his shoulders hunched over. His slow pace was making him impatient, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. He slid himself up on to the bed the way he had seen Jim do when he wasn't feeling good, and was satisfied to see sincere concern on McCoy's handsome face.

"Alright, symptoms."

"Pardon?" Bones rolled his eyes and stood in front of Spock with his tricorder.

"Tell me your damn symptoms." He started to scan Spock slowly, and the Vulcan felt a sense of what could most closely be compared to human dread. He forgot about the tricorder. But maybe if he increased his heart rate enough, he could trick his body into showing some symptoms.

"Well...I appear to be sweating much more than I usually do. I have had reoccurring issues with my lungs. I cannot breath properly."

"Anything else?" His voice was unusually rough, even for him. He continued to scan slowly, his eyes never leaving the tricorder in his hand.

"I...am having trouble thinking straight." He knew this tid-bit of information would bother the Doctor a lot, since Spock rarely had trouble with his mind. McCoy placed the tricorder on the bed next to Spock and walked away. He came back with a small kit and a few tubes.

"I believe you have the common flu. I need to give you a vaccine. It should work pretty fast." He pushed the liquid from a tube into the hypo and jammed it into Spock's neck. The Vulcan took the hypo like a man, knowing that he would regret it later. It was all in the name of Jim, though.

"Alright, you can go." Bones only turned away half-way, like he expected Spock to stay. The Vulcan got off the bed slowly, dissatisfied with the turn of events, and tried to walk forward, but he was instantly hit with a wave of chills and fell back on the bed, gripping at the sheets.

His head started to pound excessively, and he had to work harder to breathe.

"D-doctor?" His voice came out sounding raspy and rough. McCoy peered over his PADD like he was just realizing that Spock was still there.

"Looks like you're having a reaction to the vaccine. Must be because you're Vulcan." McCoy's tone was abnormal for a doctor who was witnessing his patient fall to pieces.

_Actually, it is because I was not sick to begin with._

But he wouldn't tell McCoy that. He would sit still and let the good doctor treat him.

"Here, this should get rid of those side-effects." Another hypo to the neck made Spock choke in surprise. Almost immediately the chills went away, but he was left with a thin sheen of sweat on his face.

"How's that?"

"Bett-" Before Spock could get the entire word out, his stomach cramped up and his head began to spin. Not knowing what else to do, he lay down on the bed and clutched at his stomach. Doctor McCoy appeared above him with another hypo in his hand and Spock groaned.

"This one will ease the stomach pains, don't worry." He attacked Spock with the hypo and the man gasped as it penetrated his skin painfully. McCoy went to retrieve another hypo, and as he walked away he heard something that sounded suspiciously like "at what cost?"

"You see Spock," _Stab._ "when I was in my first year of Med School I learned what happens when you treat a person who doesn't _need _to be treated. Not a good idea. They start showing symptoms." Spock gripped at his pounding head. "Then you treat those symptoms with something else, and they go away. But new problems arise." _Stab._

"So, the moral of the story is, _never _fake an illness around me. Because I won't just tell you to get your sorry ass out of here. I'll make you suffer."

McCoy stood back and handed the Vulcan a clean towel. Spock pressed it against his neck so wipe up the tiny droplets of green blood that began to break through from the amount of hypos used on him. Nine. At one time. He shuttered and tried to stand, but his body yearned for sleep.

"Now," McCoy said, eying his office longingly. "Get your sorry ass out of here."

All Spock wanted was to maybe have small talk with the doctor, but _no_._ He_ had to go make things difficult.

_All in the name of Jim._

**Operation "Fake Illness": Failure**

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure how much I like this, but I'll leave that up to you. If anyone has any ideas for potential chapters, let me know in a review. I may use your idea in later chapters once mine run out XD Thanks so much for reading!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Operation Lunch Time

**Woot, another chapter! I'll be keeping most of these chapters between 500-1000 words so that I can get them out better, so I hope nobody has complaints about the length. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Lunch Time<strong>

"May I take this seat?" Spock stood next to McCoy's table during lunch break, staring down at the doctor expectantly. He raised his dark eyebrows, grunted, and went back to his food. Spock took that as a "yes" and sat across from him.

"What do you want, Hobgoblin?"

It was Spock's turn to raise his eyebrows. Where had this nick name come from, anyway? It didn't matter too much to him, though. Jim once said that nick names could be a good thing.

"Simply to talk with you. We rarely get a chance to speak nowadays."

"You wanna talk to me? 'Bout what?"

"I overheard that you were training new recruits for MedBay. How is that going?" Small talk seemed to work well on humans. Well, _most_ humans. Unfortunately, McCoy was not like _most_ humans.

McCoy dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clang and stared across the table at Spock like he was seriously wishing he had brought hypos with him.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hobgoblin. I _know _what this is about. And I'm not buying it. You can try to win over Jim some other way, but leave me the hell outta it."

Spock's surprise was written plainly on his features for once.

"What, you think I didn't know? Jim tells me everything. He tried talking me into "playing nice" as well, but I'm not having that. I don't have to _like _someone just because he's dumb enough to fall in love with a _Vulcan_."

It took a lot to offend Spock, as he usually just pushed things off as a misunderstanding, but McCoy seemed to be an expert in offending him. In the past, Spock would just pretend like he didn't understand the terrain slang of McCoy's insults, but not anymore. McCoy needed to know that Spock _wouldn't _let anyone walk all over him.

"Well then," Spock put his hands under his chin. "I guess that makes me a much better person than you." He let some of his control slip just enough for McCoy to hear the antagonizing tone of his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you really loved Jim, you would do as he asked. Why do you think I'm here? For _you_? If so, then that is just about the funniest thing you have said all day. Perhaps all month. I'm here for Jim. _Clearly_ I care much more for him than you do."

"Oh yeah?" McCoy's eyes darkened dangerously. "I just have one thing to say to that, Hobgoblin."

Spock leaned back slightly and folded his hands on the table. "Do tell."

McCoy leaned toward him and dropped his voice so no one else could hear.

"Kiss my ass."

Spock nodded thoughtfully and, upon seeing Jim walk into the mess hall, decided to go have a much more pleasant conversation with his friend. After all, just because they weren't dating didn't mean they couldn't still talk. Talking with Jim was one of his favorite things to do.

"I must leave." Spock stood up from the table and, thinking twice, turned to face McCoy. The older man was rubbing his chin and daring Spock to one-up him with insults.

"Before I go, though. In response to your generous offer, I will borrow a terrain phrase that will be much easier for your lower intelligence to understand."

"Oh? And what's that?" Spock leaned across the table and whispered his words to McCoy, a tiny hint of annoyance on his calm features.

"Suck my dick."

Spock walked away quickly, trying to hide his smile upon seeing McCoy's jaw dropped in shock. As he made his way across the room, however, he was utterly surprised and confused to hear McCoy break out into a loud fit of laughter.

Well, that went better than he thought it would.

**Operation Lunch Time: Mild Success**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, and again, any ideas would be very helpful! I'm horrible about updating, but I'll try very hard to not fall behind on this. Good so far. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Operation What Just Happened?

**So, here goes chapter 4. I hope you guys like this. I had a lot of fun writing it, for some reason. I guess I've been writing so many academic papers that it felt nice to just write something for my own (and your) enjoyment. Please review. Please. *puppy eyes***

**Operation "What Just Happened?"**

Spock was minding his own business, roaming the corridors of the ship looking for a young man who had screwed up his training so badly that they sent Spock to confront him. He didn't know if it was just the nerves, or if this kid geniuning was awful at steering, but either way they had to have a talk.

He had been walking through the ship for more than twenty minutes with no sign of the cadet in question when he heard someone else's voice. He stiffened, debating whether or not he should avoid the man, but the topic of discussion intrigued him and he stayed close against the wall so he wasn't seen.

"She's my daughter, too! You can't just take her away from me!" McCoy was glowering at the wall and talking into his cell, bitterness seeping out of his gruff voice. He scratched his head rapidly and sighed.

"You may have gotten costody, but I have visiting rights. We _both _raised her, remember? She's mine, too. I want to see her on my next shore leave, and there isn't a damn thing you can say to deny me that right."

Spock could hear something in McCoy's voice that betrayed his hostile attitude, and he wondered if the person on the other line - his ex-wife, if Spock wasn's mistaken - could hear it as well. It was very faint, but nonetheless there.

"I'll be there to pick her up on Monday." It sounded like a demand, but Spock was Vulcan. He had mastered the art of hiding strong emotions behind others, and McCoy had too, apparently. But he couldn't hide it from Spock. Spock heard the faint plea, the saddness that washed over his being when he mentioned his daughter, the hurt he felt as he spoke to the woman he had once loved- and maybe still loved to this day.

"Goodbye." The phone snapped shut and McCoy leaned against the wall, letting his head fall backward until it hit the wall with an audible bang. He didn't even flinch, though. He slid down to the ground and sat there silently for approximately thirty seconds before Spock decided to make a move.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Spock stepped out into the hall so that McCoy would see him if he wished. He didn't open his eyes as he responded.

"Listening in, were you? You might want to be more quiet next time. I could hear you breathing."

"You and Uhura both seem to have that ability, it appears." McCoy's soft laughter echoed off the walls, but it sounded warn out. Spock approached the man and tilted his head.

"You did not answer my question." McCoy's eyes shot open, and he looked ready to yell at the Vulcan. He didn't need to be bothered by someone didn't care either way what he was feeling. His mouth snapped shut, however, when he saw a very gentle, tender expression in the Vulcan's deep brown eyes, an expression that had never been aimed at him before.

"I...Take a seat, will ya?" He patted the ground next to him and Spock lowered himself to it slowly. He kept a foot of distance between them, and McCoy appreciated that.

"It was my ex-wife." Spock nodded his understanding, and McCoy remembered that he had been listening in. He already knew that much. "I figured I haven't seen my girl in a few months and the least I could do is spend a week with her next shore leave. She's on summer break, so it ain't like she'll be missing school. And that...that woman didn't want me to see her. Said I put Joanna through enough and now I should just give her space." He sighed again and craddled his head in his hands.

"And is Joanna agreeable with the distance?"

"No," he spat out. "I talked to her for two hours the other day. She wants to see me. Damn woman just doesn't want to allow it. And that doesn't mean much to me, because I'm seeing Jo with or without her permission, but..."

"But it doesn't seem fair, does it?" Spock filled in.

"What do you mean?" McCoy muttered. Spock looked into his eyes for a few seconds before looking away, unable to bare the glistening liquid that had been building up in the older man's eyes.

"I mean...The divorce happened to both of you. And yet she acts as if it was merely your doing, that this situation is all your fault. I am sure she knows what it has done to your daughter, but if your daughter were to be mad at anyone, she must be mad at both of you. You, for not being around when she needs you, and her mother, for not allowing you to be around when she needs you."

"I just want to be there as she grows up. Is that too much to ask?" He bit his knuckle, willing himself not to cry in front of the Vulcan. Though, he was already letting Spock see him in a way that only Jim ever had. To think, it had come to this!

"Of course it is not. It is every father's wish. And soon enough, your ex will begin to see that Joanna needs you in her life, and she will not try to push you out of it anymore."

"Dammit, man, I hope you're right. I don't want to show up one day to see my girl in her twenties, calling me Leonard. It'd kill me."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until McCoy got a call from Sickbay about someone having an allergic reaction to replicated food. McCoy pulled himself up, muttering about not getting paid enough to deal with all this, and started to walk away. As he hit the corner he stopped and turned back to Spock.

"...Thank you."

"You are welcome," Spock said, surprise plainly written in his voice.

"This doesn't mean I like you, ya know."

"I am aware."

Despite McCoy's words, he smiled at Spock with such tenderness that Spock felt, for the first time, that he could understand _exactly_ why Jim was best friends with this man. And to let him know that he appreciated this gentle, kind side of him, he did something he rarely did in front of anyone but Jim.

He smiled back.

**Operation "What Just Happened?": Success**

**So, what did you think? Love? Hate? Longer? Shorter? Please let me know. The faster I get reviews, the faster the next chapter will be out (now that I'm in the mood to write). *puppy eyes* Don't you want to make the puppy happy? PUPPIES LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
